


Something of the Wolf

by Letters_from_the_TARDIS



Series: Engines of War [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humour, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_from_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Letters_from_the_TARDIS
Summary: While dimension hopping, Rose gets an unexpected bit of hope. (An outtake from Nature of the Wolf.)I'm very sorry, I tried to keep it canon complaint, but the bunny was too strong.





	Something of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN) in the [The_Doctor_x_Rose_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Doctor_x_Rose_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> During her travels (either with the Doctor or on her own*), Rose runs into the Thirteenth Doctor. How will she react when she realizes that the Doctor is now a WOMAN? 
> 
> *This can be set EITHER during her travels with the Dimension Cannon during "Turn Left"/"Stolen Earth" (canon storyline) OR some time in the future after "Journey's End" (for Immortal Rose, Bad Wolf Rose, etc).
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Just a few notes:
> 
> I love strong and confident characters, lighthearted banter, and happy (or hopeful) endings. 
> 
> I am not a fan of excessive drama!
> 
> Please keep the story at a Teen+ or below rating.  
> Therefore, please do not include anything explicit: sex, violence, etc...
> 
> Thank you!

Rose flopped onto the park bench, barely stopping to check for threats. She'd been dimension hopping for three days straight now, barely pausing for food or rest. Now, as she waited for the dimension cannon to recharge, Rose dropped into the numb space inside herself where the pain of the broken bond was a little duller, and her head a little less empty.

She was abruptly ripped from that empty place when someone sat down next to her. The next thing she knew, she was in a defensive stance, with her sonic screwdriver in setting 24C, aimed at the other woman.

And abruptly Rose realised that it was just a woman, a little older than she appeared to be, with dyed blonde hair like she'd had oh so many years ago. Not a Dalek, or a Skaro Degradation, or any of the other horrors of the Time War.

Rose dropped back down next to her, pocketing the potentially lethal screwdriver with a sigh. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Rose said, attempting to muster some cheer so as not to sound like a dangerous maniac with alien technology.

The woman didn't seem at all alarmed, quite the opposite. Her lips curved up in a smile. “Quite alright. War veteran?”

Rose really didn't like where this conversation was headed. “Of a sort.” She said warily. “How could you tell?”

The woman's smile grew, and she waved a hand in an airy, unconcerned fashion. “Generally, in my experience, when someone jumps up automatically, and points a sonic screwdriver at you in that particular manner, they've been through some fairly rough times.”

Rose barely had time to realise what was wrong with that statement, before the woman reached out, and lightly brushed the back of Rose's hand. Tears of joy ran down Rose's face as the bond snapped back into place. She looked at the Doctor, and grinned, tears still sliding down her face. “Doctor, you're-”

The Doctor cut across her, wearing a lemon-sucking grimace, “A woman now? I hadn't noticed.”

Rose burst out laughing. “I was gonna say still rude and not ginger, but that works, too.” Then she sobered. “Are you up or down my timeline?”

The new Doctor slipped her arm around Rose, and Rose leaned into the contact. “Up it, by about six thousand years.”

Rose's mouth dropped open. The Doctor smiled sadly, kissing Rose's hair. “Go find your version of me. He needs you.”

Just then, the dimension cannon beeped, and Rose looked into the Doctor's dark, fiery eyes, hoping for one last bit of comfort to tide her over.

The Doctor gazed back at her, then whispered, “There's always hope.”

Buoyed by the familiar words, Rose Tyler pressed the button. Even as the bond broke, even as she screamed into the unforgiving Void, Rose still dared to hope.

That hope had died to a mere flicker, when she landed on a darkened street, on an earth crawling with Daleks. Then she saw him, and those words that had had so many meanings over the centuries again flared to life in the back of her mind. To hope again felt good. Seeing the Doctor’s face was better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
